Tell Me I'm A Wreck
by SaintSparkle
Summary: Blaine has always had issues with his weight. for the most part, it has been kept under control over the past few years. a horrible semester abroad quickly changed that. chubby!Blaine stress eater!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's baaaack. I said it would be reposted eventually. I didn't change much in this chapter, but I added a character or two.  
>anyways, review?<br>Also, I'm still accepting prompts and such for **_**Facebook Shenanigans**_**. I'm having horrid writer's block, so be awesome and help a girl out, okay?**

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Blaine sighed, lying on his bed, after attempting to zip up his favorite pair of jeans.<p>

Much to his dismay, he had just spent the first semester of his college career abroad, in France. His parents had signed him up, paid for his tuition and ticket, which gave him no choice, but to go and leave his boyfriend behind in New York.

He had arrived with an open mind, being able to go to school in _Paris_ for a semester. But that quickly all went downhill once classes started. He didn't enjoy his classes, his roommate didn't like him, so he ended up spending the time he wasn't spending in class, in a small little pub, drinking and eating.

He rarely had Skype dates with Kurt, who was always busy with something for that semester's Fashion Show. Needless to say, Blaine was pretty lonely. And whenever Blaine got super lonely or depressed, he would revert back to his younger emotional/stress eater self.

"Ugh. I am so not looking forward to going home." Blaine muttered as he threw on an old pair of Dalton sweatpants that he pulled out of his suitcase, clearly fed up with struggling to get on the pair of jeans."Kurt is so going to dump my ass when he sees me…"

Just then, he heard his computer; a Skype call. "Shit." He said quietly, walking over to the laptop, thanking whatever higher power that his roommate was out, in case it was Kurt.

"Blainers!" his older brother Cooper, said almost immediately. "How's my favorite little brother?" "I'm your only brother, and don't call me that!" Blaine said. "Not so great, as you can probably tell." "Egh, yeah. I wasn't going to say anything." Cooper sighed. "I know it's a touchy subject." "I'm coming home this week…well, I'm headed off to New York to get settled into Kurt's, er, our apartment." Blaine said, unsure of how to feel about that. "Speak of the devil. Coop, I'll talk to you later, Kurt's calling."

"Hey Babe…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This actually should have been posted on Wednesday. But I was far too aggravated with the BS surrounding Invisible Children/the Kony 2012 movement to even THINK of how to redirect this chapter. On another note, I'm STILL accepting prompts for Facebook Shenanigans. (I may even discontinue the story because I'm out of decent ideas.)**  
><strong>Anyways…here's chapter 2!<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine was incredibly thankful that the plane ride home was a 7+ hour trip.<p>

He wanted to put off seeing Kurt as long as humanly possible, even though their impromptu "date" the other night went pretty well. Once he boarded the plane, he sat down, and grabbed a book and his iPod to pass the time. That way, he could avoid anyone and anything, for the duration of the flight.

Kurt had told him he was going to meet me at baggage claim. So naturally, he was in for a shock when he spotted Kurt right by his arrival gate. "Shit." Blaine muttered under his breath, before putting on a smile for the boyfriend he hadn't seen in roughly six months, other than the occasional Skype date. "I missed you." Kurt said, immediately pulling him into a hug. "Those Skype calls only can do so much."

Kurt then pulled back, to give his boyfriend a once over look. Blaine was in full-blown panic mode. _  
>What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if he judges me? I wouldn't blame him if he did. I look like shit. Dalton sweatpants that barely fit my fat ass and have a newly broken waistband, and a ratty old McKinley hoodie and a small hint of a double chin that shows up no matter what.<br>_  
>A small smile crept up on Kurt's face. "Let's go home and get you settled into the apartment." <p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after Kurt urged Blaine to unpack his clothes and other belongings, and had coerced him into a shopping trip to replace some items, the two of them found themselves in their bed, cuddling, and catching up.<p>

"And so, as I predicted, Rachel threw a tantrum and demanded that they re-cast the lead." Kurt said, filling him in on his first semester at NYADA with Rachel, and the events of the fall musical castings. Blaine immediately started laughing at the mental image. "I wish I was there to see it. Her meltdowns are always fun to watch."

"I've really, really missed you." Kurt said, cuddling further into his boyfriend's back, and wrapping his arms around him. "You make a really good pillow." He said half-sleepily. Blaine mentally shuddered at the words. "I'm tired...g'night." "mmnight." Kurt said, barely conscious.

The next morning, as Kurt has practically demanded the night before, the two boys were up and headed to the mall so that Kurt could talk Blaine into getting a whole new wardrobe.

"Kurt, I told you, I'm not trying on any more clothes!" Blaine said, clearly aggravated with his boyfriend. "I'm going to go get some lunch." "But…I wasn't…" As Blaine walked away, in the direction of the food court, Kurt was left there wondering what the hell had just happened, and why Blaine was acting so odd.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: this chapter is pretty long (over 700 words!) I'm actually sort of proud of myself for that, haha.**  
><strong>I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I figured I'd post it anyway.<br>**

* * *

><p>After they got home from that disastrously long mall trip, (and the longest, quietest car ride either boy had experienced in ages) and an awkward dinner, Kurt and Blaine decided to turn in early.<br>After they got dressed and settled into bed, Kurt assumed his usual position as the big spoon. Once Kurt got comfy, Blaine immediately pulled away. Kurt was kind of sleepy, so he didn't think anything of it and grabbed a pillow, and immediately fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Kurt walked out into the living room, and found Blaine on the couch, curled up in the corner.<p>

"Babe, what's wrong?" "Go 'way." Blaine sniffled, barely audible. "No. you're upset, I want to know what's wrong."

"Everything." Blaine said, looking up at Kurt, his face tear-stained and his hair a mess. "I wasn't supposed to let this happen again. I wasn't supposed to let myself get back to this point." Kurt inched closer to his distressed boyfriend, and took him into his arms.

"What to do you mean?" Blaine took a minute to calm down before answering. "Well, it all started in middle school; eighth grade, shortly before I came out." He said, his voice still shaky. "My parents fought almost daily. There was no peace in the house. Except when my dad went out of town for work, or whenever Cooper had accomplished something in school or sports. The fights ranged from little things between the two of them, to things about me."

Kurt looked at him, and gave him a little hug. "You never told me this. Sure, I've met your parents, but I never knew how your relationship was like with them, without company around. "Blaine shrugged. "I never felt the need to bring it up. Anyways, back to the point. They started fighting; I didn't have many friends to rely on, so as a form of comfort, I would start having movie marathons in my room with Cooper, since he was like my best friend, snacks and sugary drinks always on hand. And well…" Blaine gestured to himself, to make a point.

"But after I transferred to Dalton, I had everything under control, I had lost the weight, had zero stress…everything was perfect; especially after I met you." Blaine sighed, looking at his adoring boyfriend.  
>"I didn't think it would happen again. Paris was hell. I should've figured it would be. I didn't enjoy my classes, my roommate and I didn't get along, and worst of all, you weren't there."<p>

Kurt just sat there, trying to find the right words to say. "I love you." He leaned in to kiss Blaine. Blaine immediately kissed back. "and I want to show you just how much. C'mon." Kurt said, getting up and dragging his boyfriend to the floor-length mirror in the bedroom. "Why…?" Blaine started to ask.

"Shh…" Kurt said, stopping infront of the mirror, with Blaine in front of him. "I want to show you exactly what I love about you." He said, guiding his hands to Blaine's curls, and running his hands through them. "I love your hair. Especially since I banned you from using hair gel after we graduated." He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder before continuing. "I love your honey coloured eyes; I always get lost in them whenever we have a serious or in-depth conversation." He glided his hand down further. "I love your little nipples…but we won't go into that, because I think you already know how much." He said, slyly. "I love your little belly, and love handles…they gives me something to grab on to when I'm riding you. And I love your ass." Right as he finished, he pinched Blaine's ass lightly, mostly to get a rise out of him, and then kissed him softly.

* * *

><p>"Je veux faire l'amour avec toi." Kurt managed to say, in between kisses.<p>

Blaine wondered why Kurt was so straightforward all of a sudden, but he didn't care, because Kurt speaking French always turned him on, even more so now that he knew the language. Kurt started to do more than just kiss Blaine, his hands started trailing down from his neck, to his chest, circled around his stomach, down past his groin, and onto his thigh. Blaine was visibly uncomfortable by this point. "I can't do this." Kurt nodded in understanding, and resumed his position next to him. "Okay. Maybe we'll try again in a couple days?" Kurt asked, sounding slightly hopeful. "Maybe." Blaine said, sounding not at all confident.

(Translation: "I want to make love to you.")


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: this…took a weird turn. While it's mostly the same from the chapter 4 of the previous version of this story, I changed up an added character, and well…I'm not sure how I like how it turned out. But I wanted to post something…so…here ya go!**

**song: "Grow Old With You" from_ The Wedding Singer _(if you couldn't figure it out.)**

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Explain to me again why we have to see them?" Blaine said, trying to find a decent shirt that fits. "Because, we both went to school with them and they're still some of our best friends." Kurt said, putting on a pair of skinny jeans.<p>

"Can't I just pull an Ugly Naked Guy and go buck naked?" Blaine said with a grin. "You know, given that most of my clothes don't fit anymore, I'd much rather be a nudist."

"As much as I would enjoy that, I don't think any of our friends, or family for that matter, would." Kurt said, leaning over to kiss his smartass boyfriend, and poke his stomach. "I think I managed to find a shirt for you when we attempted to go to the mall, hold on a second…hmm…here you go." He said, shoving the shirt at Blaine. "Uh, Babe…Unless you want me to look like a stuffed sausage, this shirt isn't working." Blaine said, quickly buttoning up the shirt, and showing it off.  
>"Sometimes I wonder why I gave up boxing." he muttered, rushing to find something to wear.<p>

* * *

><p>"KURT!" David yelled upon seeing the countertenor from across the restaurant. "Where's Bla-holy shit." Kurt just glared at him. "Anyways…how have you boys been?" David said, attempting to relieve the awkward tension. "We've been wonderful." Kurt said. "Blaine just got back from a semester in Paris." "Oh that's awesome!" Right as David started to change the subject, Sebastian walked over. "Hi, Kurt. Hi, <em>Blaine<em>?

* * *

><p>"Well, that fucking sucked." Blaine said with a sign, flopping onto their bed. "Yeah…who knew that there would be a time where Sebastian wouldn't want to have sex with you." Blaine chuckled softly at that, remembering Sebastian's crush on him. "C'mere." Kurt said, patting the side of the bed next to him. "I have something that might make you feel better." He said, getting up and walking over to the closet. "I hope you like it." With that, he pulled out Blaine's acoustic guitar and started playing:<p>

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad __  
><em>_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad __  
><em>_Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you _

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
><em>_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
><em>_Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you_

_I'll miss you __  
><em>_Kiss you __  
><em>_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you __  
><em>_Feed you __  
><em>_Even let ya hold the remote control_

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink __  
><em>_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink __  
><em>_I could be the man who grows old with you __  
><em>_I wanna grow old with you_

After he finished, he looked over to Blaine, whose face was tear-stained. "You…learned to play guitar, for me?" "Mhm, Not to mention, played a song from one of your favorite movies." "What on earth did I do to deserve a guy like you?" "Funny, I was going to say the same about you."


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: First off, I am _terribly _sorry that I've taken so long to update; it was a combination of school, forgetfulness, and issues with editing this chapter.  
>If you read this story prior to its deletion, you may recognize that the majority of this chapter is exactly the same as it was when it was first posted, I apologize. enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"BLAINE! WE NEED TO LEAVE IN A HALF HOUR!" Kurt shrieked from the bathroom. "mmffffbedcozy."<br>Blaine sleepily mumbled. "Blaaaaaaaine." Kurt said, shaking his half-asleep boyfriend.  
>"We need to get ready for Rachel's dinner party thing." "I'm up." He said, pouting.<br>"I don't wanna go." "But we have to. Hopefully this time, it will actually go smoothly…" Kurt trailed off.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we even had to come." Blaine said, sighing. "Because Rachel is our friend, and we love everyone else." "Yeah, okay, but we're leaving if things get uncomfortable."<p>

"Who's the doughboy walking in with Hummel?" Santana asked Puck, glancing over at Kurt and Blaine, walking in.  
>"I don't know…I think it's Blaine?" "Holy shit." Santana said, trying to keep from laughing. "This should be good."<br>"Hi!" Kurt said, walking over to his group of friends. "Hey." They all said casually, trying not to stare at Blaine.  
>"So…how have you guys been?" Rachel questioned, attempting to defer the awkward tension.<br>"Okay, I guess. We finally got Blaine all settled into the apartment a couple of days ago." Kurt said, looking at Blaine, who was clearly getting more uncomfortable by the second.  
>"Hey Hummel!" Santana interrupted. "I was wondering, how do you and Tubby over there get it on every night?" Blaine stood up, and immediately ran in the direction of the bathroom.<br>"Fuck you." Was all Kurt could manage to mutter before chasing after his boyfriend.

"Blaine?" "In *sniff* here." He said, from inside one of the stalls. "Are you okay?"  
>"Does it fucking look like I'm okay?" Blaine said, looking up, with his tear-stained face. "I can't do anything right." Kurt looked at him, slightly confused.<br>"You saw the judgmental looks on their faces!"  
>"That doesn't matter to me. What matters to me, Is I love you. All problems aside. This way, there's just more of that to love." Kurt said,<br>lightly poking Blaine's side, not before Blaine swatted his hand away. "What? I like what I see." Kurt said, smiling.  
>"C'mon, let's make up something and get you home."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting me along to spend Christmas day with your parents, I really don't think I'd be able to handle mine right now." Blaine said, unbuckling his seatbelt, wanting to stretch after the ten hour car ride.<br>"It's no problem. You know they love you as much as I do." Kurt said. "Well, maybe not as much as I do…"  
>"Yeah, I know, I'm just really dreading seeing mine before the holidays are over. . ." "Yeah, that should be fun." Kurt said sarcastically, dreading it almost as much as Blaine.<p>

"Hello?" Kurt yelled, letting himself and Blaine into the Hudmel household. "In here, Kurt!" yelled Carole, from the living room.  
>"Hi Honey!" Carole said, greeting Kurt with a big hug. Finn was the next person to greet them. "Hey little bro!" "shut up, I'm older than you!"<br>"Hey...Blaine? What the hell happened to you?" "He's pregnant." Kurt said, sarcastically. Finn, Carole, and Burt just stared at him.  
>Blaine looked slightly offended. "Kidding! We all know that's not possible."<br>"I'm Santa, you of all people should know that." Blaine said quickly, leaning over to kiss Kurt, who immediately blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SO MANY ALERTS AND FAVORITES FOR THIS STORY. HOLY SHIT. I love you all.  
>I was planning on updating Calm Before The Storm first, but I finally figured out the direction I want this to go in! This is (very loosely) based on a real life situation, and naturally, things get worse before they can get any better. <strong>(I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this?)<br>**read and review! (pleaaaase? with all of you that have this on favorites/alert, i want feedback. :P)**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to his iPhone ringing super loudly. "I swore I turned that off before we went to bed…" he mumbled. "Hello?" he asked, groggily. "Hi, Kurt, It's Claire, Blaine's mom." "Oh, Hi, Claire!" he said, perking up a bit. "We should be heading over to your house for dinner in a few hours…I'm just waiting on your son to wake up."<p>

"That won't be necessary. There has been a change in plans…Robert passed away from a heart attack last night." Claire said, trying to hold back a sob. "Oh, I'm so sorry. We'll be over there as soon as we can. Do you want me to wake up Blaine so you can tell him?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." "Blaine, sweetie, wake up, your mom needs to speak with you."

* * *

><p>Blaine took the news very hard, he broke down almost immediately after getting off of the phone with his mother. Sure, he hated the man, but he was still his father. "Can I just sit here for a while longer? I want to try and process this before I have to face family."<p>

"Sure sweetie, anything you want." "Can you get me a pop-tart or two? I know Finn still keeps some in the cupboard upstairs." Kurt ran upstairs to the kitchen within seconds.

_Why the hell am I crying over this? That man was nothing but an asshole to me. Sure, he was my dad…but he treated me like shit. _Blaine thought, while trying to get dressed and freshen up.

"Blaine," Kurt said running down the stairs and tossing the package of pop-tarts on his bed. "I hope you don't mind, but Carole was in the kitchen when I was up there, so I had to tell her we'd be leaving as soon as possible, and about your dad."  
>"Why would I mind? She's your stepmom, and you need to tell her things." Blaine said, buttoning up a pair of jeans.<br>"At least we get to see Cooper while we're there. I'm not looking forward to dealing with all of my dad's colleagues and family members…"  
>he grabbed the package of pop-tarts and sat back on the bed. "I don't want to leave just yet…can we cuddle for a bit?"<br>"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Okay, remember, in and out as fast as possible. I only want to see my mom and Cooper. "Blaine said, smoothing out his button-up shirt as they walked up to Blaine's childhood home. "Got it."<br>"Hi Blainey!" Cooper said, the minute they walked into the house, weirdly happy for such a depressing occasion.  
>"Hey." "Ooh, yeah, now I see why you were in such a hurry to get off of Skype when I called…" said Cooper, getting a good look at Blaine. Kurt looked up and glared at him.<br>"Where's mom? Kurt and I can't stay for the wake, we need to be back in New York in the morning." Blaine said, looking around.  
>"In her bedroom getting ready, I think."<p>

"Mom?" Blaine said, knocking on the doorframe to his mother's bedroom. "Blaine, I'm so glad you're here." Claire said, getting up from her bed to toss a tissue into the trash bin and hug her son and his boyfriend.  
>"uhm, about that...Kurt and I need to be back in New York by morning, so we unfortunately can't stay for the wake. Yes, I know, he's my dad and I need to, but Kurt needs to be back home for work, and I honestly don't think I can face and other family members or dad's colleagues right now."<br>"Okay, I understand, I guess I can just think up something to tell anyone that asks where you are."  
>"Thanks mom, I love you."<br>"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, in their apartment's bedroom the next afternoon. "Have you moved at all since I left this morning?"<br>"No." Blaine said quietly, from under the covers. "Other than to get snacks and go to the bathroom, anyways."  
>"Want to cuddle? I don't feel up to cooking tonight so we can order in and watch a few movies."<br>"That sounds amazing." Blaine said, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It took me forfreakingever to figure out where I wanted to go with this chapter… I'm still not sure if I like it.  
>I think there will be about twothree more chapters of this, depending on how my plots work out.  
>Review?<strong>

* * *

><p>To say that Blaine had sunk into a depression after his father passed would be a bit of an understatement. Luckily for him, the semester didn't start for another few weeks, so he didn't need to go anywhere.<br>Unfortunately, this also meant lots and lots of eating and watching TV, because he had nothing better to do; which led to him feeling worse about himself.

He was halfway through his _third box_ of thin mints (and a _Jersey Shore _marathon), when Kurt unexpectedly came home early.  
>"Shit." He muttered, when he heard the front door's lock open.<br>"Hi sweetheart, I hope you don't mind that I grabbed dinner without calling first…" Kurt said, looking down on the couch at his boyfriend, who was currently surrounded by empty boxes of cookies and snuggled under a blanket.

"Hi." Blaine said, quietly. "Oh, don't apologize for that."

"Okay, I got out of work early and wasn't sure if you'd be hungry or not." Kurt said, smiling. "But, I can clearly see you aren't, so I'll just put this in the fridge and join you on the couch."

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, the two boys were still cuddled on the couch, clothes strewn across the general area; Kurt asleep, Blaine still watching TV. Kurt stirred for a minute, and then wrapped his arms around Blaine. <em>I guess I can deal with this…<em> Blaine thought.

"mmmm" Kurt mumbled, still asleep. He moved again and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's middle.  
>And then, it got slightly awkward.<br>Kurt must've been having a dream that turned him on, because Blaine started to feel Kurt's erection against his lower back. He didn't know what else to do, so he pried himself from Kurt's grasp, and got up to grab a container of Chinese food from the kitchen. "Blaine?" Kurt sleepily mumbled. "wheresyougo?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that about?" Kurt asked, strolling into the kitchen later on, after he woke up. "What was what about?" Blaine said, stuffing the last of his spring rolls in his mouth.<br>"Earlier, when we were napping on the couch and I pulled you closer and wanted to cuddle and you just pushed me away and got up.""I just didn't feel like cuddling."  
>"That's bullshit and you know it." Kurt said, walking over to his boyfriend to hug him from behind. Blaine blushed and tried to pull away.<br>"You're still ashamed about this, aren't you?" almost immediately he slipped his hand under Blaine's shirt.

"I told you, I like what I see, and I meant every word."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **I**'**ve decided that there will be **_**two more **_**chapters after this one.  
>All of you people that have this story favoritedon alert: give me feedback? I'm interested to know how y'all like this. (PM or review.)  
>(This chapter takes place roughly a month and a half later.)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Babe..." Kurt said softly, in case Blaine was still sleeping. "What?"<br>"I was thinking…since our anniversary is in a few days, that we have a date night at the Italian place a few blocks over."  
>"No…" Blaine said softly. Kurt instantly sat up, confused. "But it's our anniversary."<br>"You wouldn't want to be seen with me."

"Now that's not even close to being true. You're my boyfriend, I love you, and believe it or not, I'm _proud to be with you._"  
>"But I've gained <em>ten pounds <em>since I've been home!" "Do we really need to have this discussion again?" Kurt said.  
>"We're going out tonight. End of story." Blaine just glared at his boyfriend, sighed and fell back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"See? I told you this was going to be a nice night." Kurt said, smiling, after their waiter had taken their orders and left. "Yeah, I guess…" Blaine muttered.<br>"What's wrong? I don't like seeing you like this." "N-nothing." Blaine stammered.

"Oh—kay, then." Kurt said, knowing better than to talk about something like this in public. Just then, he noticed something.  
>Blaine had tears streaming down his face. "Babe, are you <em>sure <em>nothing's wrong?" Blaine just nodded silently.  
>"You know what; let's get out of here and go back home." Kurt said, placing enough to pay for both entrees and a decent tip, onto the table.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are we ever going to discuss what's bugging you?" Kurt said, throwing together a quick dinner for himself after asking Blaine many times if he wanted anything.<br>"Yeah, I guess…but I'm not really sure if you're going to like what I decided I want to do, well, at least one of the options…" Kurt looked at him, both worried and confused.  
>Blaine took a deep breath before starting to talk. "I've been looking into forms of therapy for myself. The one that sticks out the most to me is an in-patient center a few hours away…but I'm not sure how either you or I would handle being apart from each other for a period of time again." Blaine paused for a brief second and just smiled at Kurt.<br>"The other option would be staying in the city and going to a therapist as well as Overeaters Anonymous meetings."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SO sorry this took so long.  
>StarKid Apocalyptourleftover feels and post-show depression/absolutely no motivation, the 4****th**** of July holiday week, a few more shows, and smidge of Writer's Block. (And because I just plain suck at life.)  
>Apparently, the majority of the chapters are too short. Does everyone feel this way?<br>I **_**attempted**_** to make this one longer. (I don't think I succeeded but I hope you'll be pleased.)  
>Also, there's a poll up on my page, I suggest you check it out.<br>(Edit: I changed the last few sentences.)**

* * *

><p>"I really shouldn't have had that second helping of chocolate chip pancakes…" Blaine muttered, staring at his shirtless self in the full-length mirror in the bedroom. He had recently started therapy, and it was going pretty well, but he still couldn't shake the way he judged himself just yet.<br>"Yep, definitely taking up boxing again…" He said quietly, poking at the soft flesh of his tummy.  
>"Blaine?" Kurt questioned from the other room.<br>"Are you ready? We have to leave in the next two minutes if we want to make it to your session on time!"

"Coming!" Blaine yelled, finding a shirt and throwing it on.

* * *

><p>"So, Blaine, How have you been doing since our last session?" Dr. Jacobs questioned, as Blaine and Kurt sat down in her office. "From what I've seen, he's doing pretty well. " Kurt said, pretty much interrupting Blaine from answering.<p>

"Yeah, I guess I have been doing pretty well, but…" Blaine said, trailing off.  
>"But what?" Dr. Jacobs asked, with a slight concerned tone.<br>"I gave up boxing after high school, and recently I've felt like I shouldn't have." Blaine started.  
>"It was a great workout and stress reliever, which was probably the reason why I kept my weight under control when I was at both Dalton and McKinley. I don't know why I didn't bring it up at our last session."<br>"Oh…I think you should pick it back up again, maybe find a gym near your neighborhood that either has it, offers a kickboxing class, or something like that. I would say see if you can set a bag up in your apartment, but you probably don't have the room to spare."  
>"Yeah, we definitely don't have the room…" Kurt said, trying not to smile at the mental image of Blaine working out in the McKinley High weight room. (<em>and trying his damnedest to not get a hard-on in Dr. Jacobs' office<em>.)

* * *

><p>A few days and endless research later, Blaine had found a boxing gym in Manhattan that was relatively cheap, and had long hours; so he decided that a few days a week after classes, he would come down to the gym for a few was happy that his boyfriend was starting to feel a little better about things, now that he had taken initiative over fixing his issues.<p>

During one of his afternoon workouts, he ran into familiar face from Dalton. "Wes?" he questioned, just to clarify.  
>The former Warbler spun around at the mention of his name. "Blaine? Holy shit, How've you been?"<br>"Living with Kurt, he's studying Fashion Design at FIT, I'm a Recorded Music major at NYU. I spent my first semester abroad in Paris, before I decided on a major."  
>Wes just stared at him. "You willingly went 6 plus months without seeing Kurt?"<br>Blaine shook his head. "No, no, no. I could never! My parents made the arrangements and forced me to."  
>"Makes sense." Wes said, knowing his former classmate's parents and their dislike of their son's "lifestyle choices".<br>"How've you been? You never kept in touch after you graduated! If you did, David never updated us."

"Well, after David graduated, as you know he came up here for school…" The former Warbler said. Blaine nodded.  
>"We moved in together and got engaged last week!" Wes said, unable to withhold that bit of information for much longer.<br>"Holy shit. Congratulations!" Blaine exclaimed, hugging his friend.  
>"Reall,y that's amazing. I'll talk to you later, I wanna finish up another session and get home, apparently Kurt is cooking something special; Congrats, again."<br>"Thanks. Okay, well, we'll have to catch up with you guys soon!"

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the apartment about an hour later. The eerie-ily dark, and somewhat quiet apartment, which was only lit by a few candles. "Kurt?" he called out, confused. He received no response. "Kurt?" he called out again, getting worried. As if on cue, Pink's <em>Fucking <em>_Perfect _started playing softly. After hanging up his coat, he noticed a post-it, stuck to the area next to the coat rack:

_Remember the song we used to sing to each other whenever we felt down? Of course you do. Go into the bedroom, and you'll find another clue._

Slightly confused, Blaine crumpled up the post-it, tossed it in the nearest trash can, and headed toward his and Kurt's bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: the final chapter! Finally. I hope you all enjoy it… I already have a new story in the works, but I'm not sure when I'll start posting it. (I've had computer problems.) though, I'll still keep the poll up on my page. :)**  
><strong>Anyways…ask nicely (and give prompts!) and I <em>may <em>write up extra scene/future one-shots.**  
><strong>thank you all for readingfollowing/favoriting!**  
><strong>(so so SO sorry it's so short! I ran out of ideas. buttt I'm not opposed to editing it if anyone were to PM ideas...)<strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into his and Kurt's bedroom, not really knowing what to expect, from Kurt's post-it note. Sure, he remembered the song, and the occasions when it was used; but they hadn't sung it to each other in at least a year, maybe more.<p>

He rounded the corner and walked through the doorway, only to see more candles around the room.  
>Lilac petals, and yellow, pink, and red Tulip petals on the bed, but no Kurt. He moved closer to the bed, not wanting to wreck the display. Seconds later, Kurt came out of the walk-in closet that they shared, smiling.<p>

"Blaine, I love everything about you; your personality, your sense of humour, your manners, your bravery…everything."

Blaine was half-smiling, listening intently to his boyfriend. "And, I've told you on many occasions, that looks don't matter; and even if they did, I wouldn't trade you for the world." Blaine smiled at that. "But…" Blaine started.  
>"But nothing." Kurt cut him off. "You are absolutely, one-hundred percent, no question, perfect to me." Kurt smiled, walking toward the bed.<br>"Blaine Michael Anderson, Will you marry me?"  
>Blaine took a look at Kurt, and then a look at the ring Kurt held in his hand, and instantly started sobbing.<p>

"I love you" he said, through muffled sobs and nodding, "yes, yes I will."


End file.
